An example of literatures disclosing a conventional technique of this kind is International Publication Pamphlet No. 02/22301. The specification of this literature discloses a technique of irradiating an object to be processed with laser light, so as to form a modified region within the object along a line along which the object is intended to be cut, and cutting the object from the modified region acting as a start point.